


The Merits of Stress Relief

by moonlitfog



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Language, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfog/pseuds/moonlitfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks Bones needs to relax. Gaila agrees. Prompt fill for the Buckle-up meme on LJ. The first three-way I've written. I always fail at getting things beta-ed, so be forewarned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merits of Stress Relief

Len slitted his eyes and stared at Jim, irritated all over again. He’d come back to their dorm room after the day from Hell just wanting to take a hot shower, drink a double bourbon and crash. He didn’t know how these idiot cadets could find so many new and innovative ways to fuck themselves up, but each day brought a brand new unwelcome surprise. His eyebrows were developing muscles from the workout they got daily.  
   
Today, in Stupid Cadet Incident #427, an engineering student had decided it would be a good idea to turn a ‘liberated’ engine into a combination outdoor air conditioning unit/open flame barbeque. He’d never treated anyone with frost-bitten burns before. At least the kid wouldn’t be spreading his genes around, what with the unintended vasectomy he got when the barbecue spit had been sent through his testicles after the cooling fan went into apparent warp drive.  
   
The sad thing was, that was the high point of the day. It had gone straight to shit after that. Now here he was, wanting nothing more than to relax, and Jim, Good Old Jim, Dear Jimmy, bless his heart, wanted to go play. Damn it, he was too old for this shit. Too old to be bar-hopping and bed-hopping.  
   
“Jim. Just… no. Not tonight, OK? I need to end this day and start over. I just want to stop tonight.”  
   
Jim watched Bones flop down on the end of his bed. He looked too exhausted to stay awake long enough to shower away the day. He looked like he was at the end of his rope, what with the circles under his eyes, the strain in his shoulders, the tense lines around his mouth. The man needed to relax in the worst way.

“OK, if you don’t want to go out tonight, then how about this weekend? Let’s just go do something mindless Saturday since we both have this weekend free for a change. C’mon. We both could do with a little de-stressing. What d’ya say?”  
   
Len huffed and rolled his eyes. The pathetic thing was, he couldn’t say no to Jim. He could bitch and moan, put up a fight, argue until he was blue in the face, but in the end, he’d give in. Jim was a force of nature and would not be denied any more than the sun could be told to stop shining.  
   
“Fine, Jim. This weekend we’ll go screw around. For now, I just need to crash.”  
   
Len was a bit surprised but extremely grateful when Jim bundled him into the shower then onto his bed and finished with a massage that left him limp. Len hadn’t been surprised at the care-taking. Jim was a lot of annoying things, but he was caring and a good friend. The surprise came when he didn’t turn the massage into a try for sex, but instead tucked Len in with a kiss to the temple.  
   
“Night, Sleeping Beauty.”  
   
“Oh, Sleeping Beauty, my ass. You irritating little brat. Go pound sand, Cinderella.”  
   
Jim snorted. “There’s a few flaws there, Bonesy. First, I’m not little. Anywhere. Second, I’m not Cinderella. I’m more like the Big Bad Wolf.” The last part was said with a leer and waggling eyebrows.  
   
Len would have rolled his eyes if he could have kept them open any longer. “Big Bad Wolf? More like Dopey. Go away, you infant. I’m sleeping.”  
   
“You do that, princess. You’re going to need all the rest you can get. You know, for this weekend.”  
   
Len raised enough energy to flip off Jim and drifted away, Jim’s bright laughter the last sound he could recognize.  
   
Len was allowed to sleep until ten hundred hours on Saturday. He still cursed a blue streak when Jim flopped on top of him and pinched his cheeks. “Jim? The fuck? Misbegotten bastard. Get off me before I sew those god-forsaken fingers onto the ends of your toes.”

Jim laughed and rolled off. “Get up, Bonesy. We're going on a picnic.”

“A picnic? What are you? Five? We gonna have a tea party too? Damned fool idiot.”

“No, no tea party. Just get up and get ready. We have to be there by noon and I know how you like to get all pretty before leaving the room.”

“Oh, fuck you, you asshole. I hate you.”

“You love me. You're going to love me even more in a few hours.” The grin on Jim's face was a little unsettling. Len wondered if this was how vestal virgins felt when marauding raiders rolled into town. He had a feeling today was either going to be the best day in his life, or be something he would never, ever be able to wipe from his traumatized mind.

A shower, a shave, brush and floss, and godammit, Jim could kiss his ass. He did not spend his time 'getting all pretty'. He was going to beat Jim for making that insinuation. Well, after he got Jim to blow him. Preferably at length. No sense in putting business before pleasure; Len might have a temper, but he also had priorities.

They went to an isolated park with a verdant knoll in the center. A creek lazily wandered by off to the side and the trickle of water was soothing. A breath of breeze stirred the leaves and made a pleasant tickle across Len's face as he tilted his face up to the sun. 

He turned as Jim sauntered up to him and dropped an honest-to-god picnic basket on the ground before spreading a blanket on the ground.

“You know, when you said a picnic, I didn't really believe you. This isn't exactly how I pictured you wanting to blow off steam today.”

“Oh, wait, the best is yet to come.”

“Not sure how to take that.”

“Trust me. Today is gonna be awesome. It'll totally rock your socks.”

Len glared at Jim. “You are not a teenage girl so stop talking like you are. Infant.”

“You love me just the way I am.”

The hell of it was, he couldn't really deny the statement. The man infuriated him, but he wouldn't change a thing about him. It pissed Len off no end. Len turned at a shout and spotted flame red hair.

“Is that...”

Jim grinned, self-satisfied. “Yep, Gaila. She wants to blow off steam too.” 

Len blinked at Jim, nonplussed, as Gaila flounced up and kissed each of them on the cheek. “Hi, guys! Sorry I'm late. Ny just couldn't stop talking about what she's planning to do today with her boyfriend.”

“Ny? Uhura? Why does everyone know her name but me? I'm going to start thinking she doesn't like me if this keeps up.”

Gaila reached up and patted Jim on the head. “At least I still love you.”

Len was starting to feel like a third wheel. Disgruntled, he snarled, “So, we havin' this damned picnic or what? If we don't do something, I'm just goin' back. I could be studyin' or doin' something useful, you know.”

“Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Bones. This is going to be awesome.”

“With you, that usually means explosions or jail. I'm not comforted.”

Gaila threw her arms around Len, pressing to his side. “Leo-nard, relax. If it was just Jim, I'd agree, but I'm here. I'll take care of you.”

“You are an engineering student. That negates any reassurance you might have been able to give me.”

“You just don't know me very well, Leonard. You will in a while, though,” she purred. 

Len stared at Gaila, stared at her glossy hair, her sparkling eyes, her moist and parted lips, and swallowed. She couldn't possibly mean that the way it had sounded. Could she?

Oh, she could and she did. To be fair, they did eat first (protein and carbs for energy and stamina, Bonesy). It was after that when Gaila shoved Len down and straddled him. She grinned at him. 

“Gaila, what are you doing? Jim, what's goin' on?”

It was dueling replies and his head swiveled like he was watching a tennis match. Gaila was sweetly forthright with her “I'm doing exactly what it seems like” as she ground her hips against his. Jim was predatory as he leaned over to breathe into Len's ear, “I'm making sure you relax for a change.” The tongue in his ear pretty much cemented the reality in Len's mind.

It wasn't that Len was inexperienced, or a prude, or unwilling to experiment. He just hadn't planned on having a three-way when they'd left the dorms today. As Gaila rocked against him and Jim licked at his neck, he decided he was a fortunate man since his momma didn't raise no fool. If he was going to have two beautiful people throwing themselves at him, he'd be selfless and allow them to enjoy themselves. He was nice that way.

Gaila leaned down to rest chest to chest with Len and she licked into his mouth, their tongues sliding together in a wet frenzy. She gasped into his mouth and he opened his eyes to see Jim reaching to slide his palm up her side and then slipping his thumb between Len and Gaila. Len had no idea how he did it, but Jim managed to rub both of their nipples with the thumb.

Gaila pulled away from Len and turned her face and then Jim and Gaila were kissing open mouthed, tongues flicking between their parted lips. Len swallowed. It had to be one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. It was when Jim was kissing him and Gaila slipped her tongue into the fray, an open three-way kiss, when he couldn't tell who's tongue was in his mouth and who's tongue was flicking his teeth and lips, that he had to grab his cock hard to prevent himself from coming.

They parted, staring at each other, breath coming fast and hard. Len reverently whispered, “Fuck. Gotta admit, Jim, this is a damned good idea.”

“I do have them on occasion.”

Gaila flexed her thighs against Len's hips and undulated. “Do you two always talk so much?” She sounded petulant. 

Jim laughed. “What do you want us to do instead?” he teased as he sat up to remove his shirt before starting on the rest of his clothes.

She glared at Jim before rocking her pelvis into Len's to punctuate her words. “I. Want. Leonard. To. Fuck. Me. You too.”

Len was in agony. He'd just gotten himself under control and she put him right back on the edge again. Jim was just confused.

“Dammit, woman, stop movin' like that unless you want this over 'fore it starts.”

“You want me fucking Bones?”

“Then get undressed and do something, Leonard. And no, I'm selfish, I want you fucking me too. Get with the program Jim.”

Len kissed Gaila this time, a tongue-curling exploration that left her light-headed and with toes curled, before lifting her to the side and following orders. “Bossy woman” was muffled by the shirt as he pulled it over his head leaving his hair mussed.

Gaila grinned as she took off the miniscule tank top and then wiggled the mini-skirt off. Looking around approvingly, she hummed as she surveyed the two men. “That's more like it.” She reached over to run a finger tip from Jim's lower lip, down his chin and throat, and over his chest to circle a nipple. Her attentions turned to Len and she licked a stripe down his stomach to end with a soft suckle to the head of his cock.

While she was suitably distracted, Jim moved behind Gaila to run his fingers down the small of her back, down the cleft of her ass and forward, spreading his fingers across her pubis. He stroked the crisp hair, the damp folds, the wet grasping vagina. She moaned around Len's dick and he buried his hands in her hair, struggling to stay still. 

Jim settled for a finger massaging either side of her clit, the other two slipping inside her vagina, the thumb rubbing along her perineum and then circling her asshole before sinking just the tip in. It was an awkward angle and he couldn't hold it for long before his hand cramped, but it made Gaila rock enthusiastically, head bobbing on Len's cock.

Len abruptly pulled Gaila off him. He groaned, “Gotta stop, honey. 'M getting' close.” He drew her up and kissed the flavor of his pre-come from her mouth, mouths moving in an uncoordinated rhythm. 

Jim kissed the swell of Gaila's ass, then the dip where her spine curved down. Pulling his fingers back, he cupped her hip. Jim leaned over her back, his own cock sliding through her cleft and breathed in her ear, “How do you want to do this, Gaila?”

She pulled Len up until he was kneeling, and lifted herself up before gripping him and sliding down, impaling herself on him. She threw her head back and moaned as she bottomed out. He was long enough he was almost touching her cervix and she rocked her mons pubis against his pelvic bone, the friction making her whimper. She pressed against Len's chest, arms over his shoulders for balance.

“Like this Jim. Need you too. Please.”

Jim stared at the perfect vision, Gaila's thighs quivering as she panted against Len's shoulder, Len tight-lipped and with closed eyes as he puffed breaths against Gaila's ear. Jim scrabbled in his discarded jeans for the lube. Slicking his fingers, he slipped them in alongside Len's cock. Gaila might not need the extra lubrication, but Jim needed the reassurance they wouldn't hurt her. He stretched her, both Gaila and Len whining needily.

At the end of his self-control, he drew his fingers back and wiped them on the blanket. Pressing up against her, he bowed his back and slid into her. It was a tight fit and he moaned at the feeling of Len's cock pressed against his, all encased in her velvety heat. When he was fully seated they all froze, sensations overwhelming them. 

Jim was the first to move, a careful withdrawal then a long thrust in, already twitching when the heads of their two cocks rubbed together. Gaila chanted, “Oh, yes, yes, yes” and started writhing, trying to increase the friction and pressure against her g-spot. Len groaned and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, long and deep. 

They tried to set a rhythm, but they were all sinking under sensation, and as Gaila's vaginal walls contracted, it reduced the men's abilities to move, thrust, drive. Jim panted and groaned. He leaned over Gaila's shoulder to lick at Len's mouth and they tangled their tongues before each mouthed at Gaila's neck, leaving a mark on each side. 

Gaila used her grip on Len to pull herself up then drop down, fucking herself on the two men. Her voice was all breathy moans as they ground together, looking like nothing so much as a free-form living erotic sculpture. Len growled out, “Feel so good, Gaila, so pretty takin' it from us. Fuck. Jim, darlin', need more.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, Bones. Lemme...” Jim withdrew from Gaila, already missing the heat, the pressure, and pushed against Gaila's shoulders. “Down, sweet-cheeks.” 

Gaila frowned, blearily turning her head toward Jim. “Why're you stoppin'? Don' stop.”

“Hold on, sugar, we're just rearranging. Not gonna stop.” It was said while Len leaned back, bracing an arm on the ground behind him, the other pulling Gaila tight to him. He went back until he was stretched on the ground, Gaila over him, never having even pulled out of her. Jim admired Len's heretofore unsuspected coordination. 

“Damn, Bones, you got skillz.”

“And don't you forget it darlin'” he drawled, sending a fresh wave of lust down Jim's spine. “Now, don't disappoint the little lady here. Get up here and make her feel good.”

“Yessir,” he grinned cheekily as he settled his knees between Gaila's and Len's, then drove back in to her. This position was better, they were able to stagger their strokes, one cock pressing in as the other was withdrawing, the heads slipping past each other, Gaila's walls fluttering wildly as she moaned and mouthed incoherent words.

They were losing the rhythm now, hips stuttering as Len pressed his thumb against Gaila's clit, and Jim cupped his hands around her breasts, fingers pressing and working the pebbled nipples. She was trying to arch and drive herself onto them but couldn't get the leverage she needed pressed between them as she was.

Jim was the first to come, thrusting deep and freezing for a moment before slamming into her fast and hard, riding out his orgasm. The sudden flood of liquid fire pushed Gaila into her climax, her fingers digging into Len's shoulders, a wail erupting as she threw her head back into Jim's shoulder. Jim slipped out of Gaila and flopped on the ground by Len, chest heaving as he rubbed the small of Gaila's back and watched her worry her lip in the aftershocks of her release.

Len gripped her hips and drove himself into her, gasping, “Almost there, sugar, just... lemme... ohholyfuckindamnsogood.” He pulled her down against him, startling a grunt from her, as his come mixed with Jim's. When he stopped pulsing, he pulled Gaila down to lay on his chest, one hand buried in her hair, the other interlaced with Jim's. 

When he could talk again, he mumbled, “Dunno what I did to deserve this. Thought you two were gonna kill me.” He rumbled, sated, as Gaila shifted on him, first kissing him sweetly, then leaning over to kiss Jim. 

Suddenly Len awoke from a nap he hadn't realized he was going to take. Gaila was rolling off him, reaching for napkins to clean herself. She kissed Len again with a sweet smile. 

“Watcha doin', honey?” 

“I have to get back. I'm helping Cadet Rogers with an experiment. We're going to see what happens if...” 

Len cut her off. “I don't want to know what damned fool idea you two have. Just don't get yourself hurt, y'hear?”

“I don't intend to. Hey, you called me honey and sugar, but never called me darling. How come?”

Len smiled and pulled her down to kiss her goodbye. “Sorry, honey, but Jim's the only one I call darlin'.”

“Ah. Well, any time you want to call me honey, let me know. Have fun the rest of the weekend.” With a wink and a sashay, she was gone.

Len grinned, thinking of possibilities, then pulled Jim to him. Jim pressed against his side, head on Len's chest, and snuffled. He sleepily mumbled, “Gaila leave?”

“Yeah. Go back to sleep, darlin'. You're gonna need your energy later.”

A smile and a kiss were followed by “Yeah? Promise?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish so hard I was better at porn and writing in general. This was written for a prompt from ageofalejandro. It should go without saying that I don't know or own or profit from these characters. I'm just amusing myself.


End file.
